


We are a family

by Fl_utterby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl_utterby/pseuds/Fl_utterby
Summary: It's Nico and Will's wedding night and Will has had one too many drinks.Includes a drunk Will, a kinda emotional Nico, and overuse of the word 'Family'.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	We are a family

Nico knows after he's danced with Piper for three songs straight that he's had enough of dancing to last at least a decade. He's spent most of the reception dancing— however reluctantly— with friends and family.   
  
When Piper lets him go, his eyes immediately search the crowd for Will. His _husband_ , he thinks with an automatic smile on his lips. Apparently Piper catches on to his smile and starts teasing him relentlessly.   
  
"If I'd known how restless you have been, I would've let you go sooner," she says, causing Nico to roll his eyes and let out a mumble of _'I wasn't looking for him'._  
  
"No need to get so defensive," Piper laughs. "That's the whole point of getting married— you're allowed to publicly express how much you miss your husband. Now go on, find your Will. I think I saw him headed there," she points vaguely to the nearby hillside.   
  
If Nico didn't have somewhere else to be, he'd have given Piper a snappy comeback and rendered her speechless.   
  


* * *

  
Nico finds Will sitting by the tree on the hilltop, with a small smile on his face. When Will notices him approach, he sits up and waves his hand from a distance. A rush of fondness settles over Nico's heart when he sees Will's smile increase by tenfold.   
  
"Hey Neeks. C'mere, I saved you a seat," Will gestures to his side and beckons Nico over.   
  
"Hey Will, what are you doing here?" Nico notices Will's bare feet. "Where'd your shoes go?"   
  
"Huh, I could've sworn they were right here," He searches for the shoes around them. "I guess I lost them," Will finishes with a lazy grin.   
  
Nico also notices Will's eyes along with the lazy smile, and his breath. "Will, how many drinks have you had?"   
  
"None," Will slurs confidently. It isn't until Nico gives his signature disappointed-parent look that Will sheepishly smiles and raises three fingers. "Four drinks, I think. Don't blame me, blame Cecil. He's the one who made me drink."   
  
"I'm not blaming anyone, sunshine. It's our wedding today, so you're excused." Nico doesn't mind a drunk Will every now and then, since drunk Will equates a drunk toddler and is quite fun to watch.   
  
Nico takes a moment to take in the scenery in front of them. The grass beneath them isn't too itchy, but not much comfortable either. It's just a few minutes past the sunset, and the sky is now painted with a beautiful trail of reddish and dull orange hues. A swift breeze passes by as Will rests his head on Nico's shoulder— or maybe it's just Will's soft breath on his neck.   
  
It's easily the second most perfect moment he's been a part of today.   
  
"Oh right! We got married," Will grins and raises his head from Nico's shoulder after sometime. Will keeps waving his hands like he's suddenly forgotten how to use them properly. His drunk body changes multiple positions and finally leans towards Nico, with his head resting on Nico's lap. "Hey husband," Will grins.   
  
"Hey yourself." Out of habit, Nico starts playing with Will's hair, eliciting a soft sound of contentment from the latter.   
  
"Can you believe it, we're family now," Will says.   
  
"Of course we are, we've been one since high school."   
  
The first time Nico met Will in high school, he had immediately hated the blond— his stupid smile and cheery personality and all. The unwarranted hatred hadn't lasted long, and he'd found himself getting close to Will by the end of the week. Before he knew it, they'd become fast friends and then best friends. Will has been like a family to him ever since.   
  
Will doesn't seem to agree though.   
  
"Sure, but we're more family now," Will looks at Nico with starry eyes.  
  
"Are you saying that just because we weren't married before today, I was less of a family to you?" Nico hopes drunk Will recognizes the mock-offense in his voice.   
  
"Nooo, you don't un'erstand." Will does this cute little thing with his nose when he's frustrated or when he's trying to make Nico understand some complex medical terminology. "I mean like a _family_ family, geddit?"   
  
" _Family_ family huh, care to elaborate?" Nico plays along.   
  
"Like, we're _family_ legally on paper. We're not just idiots in love, but a real family, you an' me."   
  
Nico likes to believe that they're still idiots in love— and they will always be. But Will has a point. While Nico has known since they started dating in the sophomore year of college that he would definitely marry Will one day, he's also known that a marriage won't entirely define their love.   
  
Now that he has actually married the guy, every single feeling he's had for Will feels... more.   
  
"We could introduce ourselves like 'Hey, we're the di Angelo-Solace family.' An'— an' we can sign Christmas cards the same way. We could send them to Hazel— ohh, she's my sister too now. Isn't that great?"   
  
"Yeah, but she's known you for so long. She's already like a sister to you." Nico understands what Will's trying to say, but drunk Will is too cute not to mess with.   
  
"No no, s'not what I meant," Will attempts to get up from his lap, but seems to decide against it at the last moment. "She'll be like a _sister_ sister, y'know. Like Kayla. Like _family_ ," Will says _family_ like it's the answer to all the mysteries of the world.   
  
"We're like Jason and Piper," Will continues, "We're family— you, me, Jason, Piper, an' their unborn child, an' all our friends. But Jason and Piper and the future baby— they have their own little happy family. Now we have that too. You an' me."   
  
Nico doesn't cry. He didn't cry earlier today when he saw Will at the altar for the first time, or when they said their vows and kissed as grooms, or even when they had their first dance as a married couple at the reception. Nico doesn't cry now either— it's just the damn strong wind watering his eyes and ruining his image.   
  
"You and me. I like that." Had it been some other day, Nico would have corrected him _("It's You and I, idiota.")_ but today he'll cut Will some slack.   
  
"Uh huh. Like that too."   
  
"Yeah? And what else can we do as _family_ family?"   
  
"Hmm..." Will closes his eyes and scrunches his eyebrows, like he's in a deep thought. When he opens them, they're filled to the brim with excitement. "Oh, oh, I know!" he gets up from Nico's lap and starts shaking his head like an overly excited puppy. "If someone's mean to you, I could beat'em up an' say, _'That's my husband!_ ' "   
  
This brings a full-fledged laughter from Nico. Normally Will doesn't need four drinks to spew random nonsense, but drunk Will is a different person altogether. Nico has no problems calling out on sober Will's bullshit, but drunken Will...  
  
"My hero!" Nico gasps for effect, which elicits a lazy grin from Will. "You're an idiot, you know that?" he says once the laughter subsides, a fond smile replacing the previous grin.   
  
"Yeah, an' you married an idiot. So who's the bigger idiot, huh huh?"   
  
"It's still you, idiot."   
  
"But I'm your idiot." Will says this line almost every other day as a go-to response to Nico's 'idiot' (or a similar version of it), and Nico always retaliates by rolling his eyes. But tonight, under the gradually darkening sky and Will's earnest gaze, he allows himself to show his real emotions.   
  
"Yeah, you are. Forever."   
  
"Forever. An' no matter what happens, we'll always be together. 'Cause we're, y'know—"   
  
"—Family?"   
  
Will's smile is softer, more beautiful than the ones he's seen tonight, and Nico swears Will's eyes sober up just for a second.   
  
"Yeah. Family."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the cheesiest thing I'll ever write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, do leave a feedback and kudos if you liked it 💙💙


End file.
